


【宇龙】再度8

by ruxing099



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxing099/pseuds/ruxing099
Relationships: 宇龙 - Relationship, 白朱 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【宇龙】再度8

从摩天轮下来时，正好一对情侣依偎着走来，两人不知说着什么满眼都是甜蜜，男孩揽着他心爱的女孩走上了摩天轮的格子。又走过来几个小姑娘，手上拿着小零食边说边笑，和他们擦肩而过后有两个女孩频频回头和她们的同伴们说着什么，朱一龙和白宇顿时心中警铃大作。快要被人识破的紧张感让二人越走越快，上了车后开出了一段距离才放松下来。  
“小白，我有时真羡慕他们。”“哥哥，我又何尝不是？尤其刚才那对小情侣在我们面前秀恩爱…”朱一龙摘下白宇给他的装扮眼镜塞回了他的外套兜里。“人那是正常表现好不好。”“就是这样我才烦，我连牵你的手都不能大大方方的。”朱一龙听了有些黯然的把手从白宇温暖的兜里退出来。  
白宇觉察到了朱一龙的想法：“但我乐意，这么一大美人我巴不得藏起来我一个人看。”“又胡说。”朱一龙虽然在白宇近期的追求攻势下已经欣喜若狂，在无数个瞬间他都想告诉白宇他一直都非常爱他，除了他没有别人。然而每当看见白宇各种乔装出现，有时只为见自己一面说上一句话，或是在人前继续装出勾肩搭背的好兄弟的样子，他还是不安的。在摩天轮上白宇也说过一时的陪伴也是不错，他想要长久的心意会不会被举步维艰的现实打败？想到白宇有一天会离开自己，朱一龙就心痛的说不出话。  
前方路过一个大十字路口，红绿灯的等待时间很长，朱一龙鬼使神差的又把手伸进白宇的衣服兜里，像是堵车时间太久百无聊赖的隔着衣服捏白宇的腰。“嘿…痒”白宇从外按上兜里不安分的手。抬眼看着朱一龙盯着自己的漂亮眼眸，不同于平时的春风和煦，深沉的有些看不透。小半个月过去了，白宇和朱一龙在几个城市间奔波也没好好见过。  
“想我了？”白宇的语气有些轻佻，让朱一龙更觉得心里痒痒的。粉红的舌尖忽而舔过唇，本就好看的唇形沾上了水润像色泽最适宜的唇彩。白宇下意识的小习惯搭着他洞穿人心的眼神合成了一种邀请，直撩的朱一龙起了反应。像急于掩饰什么，朱一龙抽回了自己的手放在腿上握了拳。“你好好开车。”  
此时绿灯放行，白宇立马转头把车开了出去，却是背离了原本的方向。朱一龙看着白宇也不问他为什么了，路上车流越来越稀少，路灯的间隔越来越大，像一场追逐，更像一场逃离。朱一龙想着就这么一直开下去，随便去到什么地方，只要有白宇在就够了。  
车窗留了点缝隙，疾驰带来的风吹的发丝凌乱，呼吸间都是自由的味道。终于车还是停了，不知绕到了哪条不知名的小路上，巨大的梧桐树投下阴影，随风发出瑟瑟的声响，影影绰绰间有昏黄的路灯闪烁，令人想起久远的不可捉摸的梦。  
“怎么停了？”白宇好脾气的应答着朱一龙的明知故问：“开不回去了。”耳垂被含住的感觉令朱一龙全身一颤，紧接着那片温软的湿润漫延到脸颊。白宇轻咬着朱一龙的下唇含糊不清的说：“哥哥的暗示我收到了…我早就想在车里做又怕哥哥不高兴。”在亲吻的间隙朱一龙说：“怎么会？”后又觉得这话像是自己期待了很久一样，“我是让你先开回家…嗯…”身下被白宇温暖的手揉按上，“哥哥等的了吗都这么硬了？”转而又靠在朱一龙肩上撒娇似的磨蹭：“哥哥既然是喜欢我的能不能再多一些爱上我啊？”  
朱一龙低头看到了男孩眼里的俏皮和期待。他低头吻上时力道有些重，平日隐藏在心底的占有欲有破笼而出的趋势，男孩的胡子带给他轻微的刺痛，他却越来越上瘾，舌尖交缠在一起连带着心底的亲密。白宇的一只手已经解开了他的皮带，探到了热望的源头，引起了主人加重的喘息。“去后边。”白宇的声音带着微颤，兴奋的知觉令他迫不及待。朱一龙降下座椅跨进了车后座，还未转身便被白宇推到了车椅上。倾身而上的拥抱，发尾处的啄吻和脖颈上的轻咬令朱一龙微合了眼睛。长睫随着白宇的亲吻忽闪成不同的频率。  
白宇将自己的上衣脱了，朱一龙回头看着白宇劲瘦的腰肢情不自禁从胸膛往下抚摸，“别急啊哥哥。”紧接着身下一凉，白宇将朱一龙的裤子和内裤一道扒了下去。转而又去脱了朱一龙的外衣，伸手探进了他的薄毛衫里，揉捏他胸前的敏感点。一记重的挤弄让朱一龙又痛又麻哼出声，身下也被滚烫的棒状物挨上，他下意识的向前逃了一下，被白宇拦腰带回原有的地方，“虽然我很想进去…”白宇将臀瓣间的穴口戳弄的瑟缩，“但我不会伤到哥哥。”白宇在四下散落的衣物里摸索了一会儿便找到了什么，朱一龙被臀上微凉的液体刺激到，臀肉都在颤栗。白宇恶意的上手揉弄着，手法算是亵玩了，惹的朱一龙气血上涌，脸红了个透。  
“嗯…小白…别这样…”带着液体的手指已经急切的进入了他体内，括约肌不由自主的缩紧了。“哥哥越发敏感了，放松。”朱一龙转头看着白宇，逆光让他无法看清白宇的表情，只见他比例匀称的肩颈，毛茸茸的脑袋。他忽然很想摸摸白宇的头发，“小白…让我摸摸你…嗯…”白宇在他身后加了一根手指，酸胀的感觉间由着白宇的进出偶尔会有酥麻，令朱一龙的腰直往下塌。白宇听到他的话抽出了手指，朱一龙得以转身。  
上身的毛衫被挤的皱缩，白皙的腰腹在微弱的光源下像埋藏的宝藏。光裸的下身和形状完美的长腿更是引人犯罪了。白宇抚上朱一龙腿间傲然挺立的东西，另一只手将他的毛衫推高，侵袭上那已经硬立的两点。“哥哥想摸哪里…随便碰，我喜欢你碰我”又在他唇齿间梭巡了一圈与他额头相抵。朱一龙的手穿过白宇蓬松顺软的头发，难怪古人夫妻间要结发，发丝间的缱绻像极了爱人间的依恋。白宇被发丝间温热的手安慰，蹭了蹭那温暖的手心，像只被撸舒服了的猫。而后朱一龙的手抚上他的脸，滑过他的肩，胸口处徘徊了一阵，双腿缠上了白宇的腰。“要我…”带着喘息和轻叹的声音性感的要命。  
白宇掰开身下人的臀瓣，龟头抵入了穴口，只进了头部便停住了，还是很紧实，白宇等着朱一龙适应后放松自己。朱一龙攀上白宇的肩，抬头进行持续的热吻，白宇感到身下没咬那么紧了缓缓将自己推入。朱一龙的毛衫反射出朦胧的光影，头发被方才的动作弄乱了，精致的眉眼因爱欲泛起或欢愉或忍痛的波澜，堕落的天使。  
白宇缓慢而有力的抽动着，身下人已经抑制不住喉间的呻吟。当转换角度，朱一龙的表情也呈现出不同的变化。他会由微张着唇呻吟忽而咬住唇瓣，令人心疼却更想蹂躏。他也会闭起眼蹙了眉因某记刁钻的顶弄惊讶的睁开眼，之后要是加快了节奏，那双眼就会变成深潭直至溢出水来。此时白宇舔走了朱一龙刚滑下的一滴泪，朱一龙羞赧的用手背遮了眼。白宇轻笑：“哥哥好可爱。”而后是疯狂的抽插，身下人让他慢些，他不听，那人像是恼了，扭头不看他了呻吟却是不断。  
白宇抱着他换了个姿势，让朱一龙跨坐在他身上自己动作：“哥哥要慢就自己掌控。”“你只会在这时候欺负我。”朱一龙沉下身吞入了白宇又胀大了的性器。“免得哥哥老说我幼稚，我就该做点成人擅长做的事儿。”白宇说是说，还是仔细托着朱一龙的腰防止他一时失力。  
车内高度有限，朱一龙抬身只能将白宇的器物吐出一半，而后下沉倒是比其他体位深了好多。白宇按奈不住这种缓慢的节奏，抓了朱一龙的腰加快了顶弄，逼出变了调的惊喘。“啊……嗯…好深”“顶到了吗？”“啊…你说…什么…”朱一龙被快感激的大脑无法运转。“我说…是不是操到了…哥哥的快感区？”白宇直冲着先前的地方快速碾压过去，“唔……好舒服…那里…”  
朱一龙快要到了，不由自主的扭臀追寻着给予他快感的器物，不小心碰上了车顶。“嘿…哥哥注意”得到的是朱一龙埋在他脖颈间的放肆呻吟。片刻后他们一同攀上了高潮，湿滑的精液喷的两人胸腹都是。白宇拔出自己的东西，连带着射出的精液和润滑，还有一部分随后才从穴口涓涓流出，异常羞耻的感觉让还在余韵中的朱一龙又开始咬已经肿了的唇瓣。白宇用手探了喘息未定的说：“对不起…哥哥，我这就帮你弄出来。”说罢又探进手指去抠挖。“你…混蛋”朱一龙只得以一句浑话说他。“但射在里边很爽，都一滴不剩了哥哥里边还吸我…”剩下的话被朱一龙的吻堵住。


End file.
